


Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1082]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: How does Gibbs react to the flowers being returned?





	Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/17/2002 for the word [beholden](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/17/beholden).
> 
> beholden  
> Obliged; bound in gratitude;indebted.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), and [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886). 
> 
> I love learning how to improve my writing and look forward to all comments and kudos provided. They do wonders for my muse. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version

Gibbs blinked at the text from Fornell. It read simply, “Be careful. Don’t screw this up.”

He had no idea what that was about and felt pretty proud of himself for the peace offering he’d sent to Tony. He went about his day with a bit of a smile on his face. Bishop and McGee exchanged glances at the happy Gibbs. 

A smiling Gibbs wasn’t normal. Neither of them were quite sure what to do with it especially not when half way through the day a delivery of flowers immediately turned the smile into a frown and then a growl and snarl. McGee and Bishop stayed out of Gibbs way. 

The note that came with the flowers read, “Just because you’re the father of my child, doesn’t mean I’m beholden to like you or have a relationship with you. I asked for space. I’m pretty sure I was clear about that. If you can’t respect my request for space, at least figure out a gift that is more meaningful than flower bouquets that are only useful for charming girls and weddings and I am not a girl nor are we getting married, yet. If you really want to make a good impression on me, I have a test for you. Try and figure out my favorite flower and only get me one. Don’t go overboard. Hint - It’s a flower meaning loyalty. If you need more clues, I have made it Fornell’s punishment to dole out any additionals hints.”

Gibbs didn’t know what to make of that note and reacted purely on instinct as he let his anger take hold, growling as he headed for the bathroom where he proceeded to punch a wall. It did nothing to make him feel better. It did make both McGee and Bishop’s eyes widen as they spotted the blood on his knuckles as he returned. 

McGee surreptitiously texted Ducky to let him know that Gibbs had injured his hand. Both Bishop and McGee eyed the flowers curiously as they were obviously related to Gibbs' mood. However, neither of them would snoop until they were sure Gibbs would not return quickly. 

As Ducky bandaged Gibbs up, Gibbs' thoughts wandered. He couldn’t figure out what Tony wanted. Why were the flower bouquets he’d sent so insulting? Also, what the hell was up with Tony’s test to figure out his favorite flower? 

How the hell was he supposed to figure out a favorite flower when the guy wouldn’t even talk to him, right now? Also, how was it a punishment to Fornell to make him help Gibbs out? Gibbs couldn’t help wondering just what Fornell had done to piss Tony off.

He badly wanted to understand what Tony wanted and needed from him. Right now, he was just confused. Still, Tony had given him a test and he wouldn’t fail it. 

Starting tonight, he would start researching flowers. He wanted to research them now, but didn’t want for the note to become public knowledge. Plus, Abby had other teams to work with and McGee would ask too many questions if he were to give him a task related to this. 

He also wanted to tread lightly as he had a feeling that how he handled this test would greatly affect his relationship with DiNozzo. Truthfully this was more work than he’d put into any relationship since Shannon and it was very different from what he had to do with Shannon. He’d never been afraid of hard work and had spent every spare minute he had while in the Marines writing letters to Shannon in an attempt to get to know her better and woo her. 

His 3 ex-wives had never warranted that amount of work. Frankly, he just hadn’t cared that much for them. They had been there and that had been enough for him, though not enough to make the relationships last.

He hadn’t cared at the time, though. Even now, he wasn’t sure why he cared with Tony. Sure, part of it was the idea of his kid, but it was more than that. He wouldn’t have been willing to try any test his ex-wives had put forth even if they had been pregnant with his kid. 

He couldn’t explain it, but his gut was saying this relationship was worth the battle. It had said that about Shannon, too, and he’d never once regretted marrying Shannon, unlike his ex-wives. Gibbs was going to trust in his gut this time as well. 

His gut had never let him down before. It was telling him that he needed to do more than just pass Tony’s test. He needed to figure out a way in to Tony’s heart. 

He knew Tony had more at stake than he did. After all, Tony was the one carrying the baby and had to think not only of himself, but of what impact this might have on the baby. Gibbs thought about the baby too, but he knew himself. 

Tony didn’t, not really. Heck, he probably had mostly heard the FBI’s whining about NCIS taking control of their investigations and stealing evidence out from underneath them. McGee told him that Fornell’s face had been priceless when he realized that it was McGee in the body bag instead of the dead lieutenant during that case where they first met Kate.

Gibbs doubted that Tony had heard anything good about him, at least not from his FBI cohorts. Still he wasn’t one to brag about himself and didn’t have the first idea of how to go about counteracting the rumors. Especially since, aside from their initial date, his plans had seemed to just make things worse as far as Tony was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I managed to convince muse to write the 2 stories that were not written between a bunch of written stories. Now there are 7 stories written after this. So you get at least 7 more days of stories! Woo! Hopefully I'll have managed to write the next 4 by the time those 7 are up. Wish me luck!
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
